


Clumsy

by angelskuuipo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, GFY, Gen, Meet-Cute, One of My Favorites, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was it that, every time she got around this guy, she turned into an absolute klutz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me! I wrote fic and it's not February! I was listening to [Clumsy](http://www.metrolyrics.com/clumsy-lyrics-fergie.html#/startvideo) by Fergie and got inspired. I hope you enjoy it! Big thanks to Shanachie for the beta.
> 
> Written: August 20, 2014
> 
> Word Count: 1,509

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first time Darcy Lewis saw Clint Barton, he was standing on top of the _Dairy Queen_ billboard with an honest to Thor bow and arrow in his hands, and it was pointed at the remains of the Destroyer. She wasn't sure what an arrow could do if that bad boy decided to get back up again, but he seemed pretty confident regardless.

She watched him sweep the area with an intensely focused gaze and she shivered a little when his eyes met hers for a brief moment. Too bad he looked right through her.

~*~

The second time Darcy Lewis saw Clint Barton, he was hauling one of Jane's machines back into Smith Motors. She still had no idea who he was and she didn't care. He was a thing of beauty and she had to take a moment to appreciate him. He'd torn the sleeves off the shirt he was wearing and his arm muscles were thrown into sharp relief with the weight he was easily carrying.

Darcy may have lost a little bit of time while she stared.

She definitely wasn't watching where she was going as she promptly walked into the bathroom door instead of through it. Her glasses smashed uncomfortably against her face and she whimpered as her forehead made contact with a solid _thump_. She leaned against the door for a moment, praying no one had seen her.

The snickers coming from behind her dashed those hopes right quick. Oh well, time to own it. She looked over her shoulder at the two jackbooted thugs who were, actual fact, (Jesus, _really_?) whispering behind their hands as they stood there like morons, laughing at her pain.

With as much dignity as she could muster, she asked coolly, "Don't you two have work to be doing?"

The taller of the two raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Just catching our breath."

Darcy's back stiffened and she turned to face them. She knew she shouldn't engage, but damn it, Thing 1 and Thing 2 had been avoiding actual work since they arrived. She'd been watching all of the SHIELD agents Coulson had sent to restore the lab. None of them were enthused about what they were doing, but most of them were actually doing their jobs. Not these two.

Just as she opened her mouth to lay into them, a raspy voice cut across the room. "Reyes, Moller, quit fucking around and get to work. You haven't done a damn thing since you got here. Keep it up and I'll boot your asses to McMurdo."

The two agents practically snapped to attention. "Yes, sir," the shorter one said. They schlepped off sullenly and Darcy glared after them. 

When she looked across the room to see who had spoken, Agent Oh-God-Please-Let-Me-Lick-Your-Arms was looking at her with a lopsided grin. She really needed to learn his name, because that was too much of a mouthful. Heh. That's what she said.

Darcy swallowed and willed the blush she felt trying to creep up her neck to stay down. Her breath stuttered, and she groped for the door handle. She nodded back to him and escaped into the bathroom.

~*~

The first time Darcy Lewis met Clint Barton she fell at his feet.

Literally.

She was running late to a meeting that Jane had with Fury, Coulson, and other people she couldn't remember. The damn copier she'd been given access to had decided to eat the five copies of the 75-page report they were going to be going over instead of doing its job. Once she'd finally gotten that taken care of, she dashed out for coffee, because nothing said "Sorry I'm late, let me make it up to you" like freshly brewed caffeine from the little place two blocks down from the SHIELD office that made the best mochas she'd ever tasted. Only, the person in front of her had ordered, like, fifteen different concoctions just before she got there and her kind gesture had turned into a frickin' nightmare.

To top off her day from hell, just as she rounded the corner of the hallway the conference room was in, the heel on her new boot snapped and she went down. So did the coffee. All over her. And fucking _shit_ that hurt! 

"Fuck. My. Life," she said very precisely into the linoleum.

"Are you all right?"

Darcy blinked. That voice sounded familiar. She rolled over and found herself staring into concerned blue eyes. She closed hers even as she felt tears leak out. Perfect. This was absolutely perfect. Of course he would be witness to this catastrophe.

"Oh, I'm just peachy," she muttered as she futilely wiped at her eyes.

"You look it," he said dryly.

She snorted, because why not? It wasn't like she could embarrass herself any further in front this guy. She opened her eyes to see him squatting next to her, concern still in his eyes. She sat up and bit her lip when he stood and offered her a hand up. "Hang on," she murmured, as she unzipped her boots and slipped them off. Then she took his hand and let him pull her up.

Darcy slipped in her socks on the smooth floor and faceplanted into his chest. He caught her around the waist and held her close until she had her balance back. She kept her face buried in his shirt, because she'd been wrong before. She absolutely could embarrass herself even more.

"You are really not having a good day," he said softly. 

She could hear the repressed laughter in his voice and sighed. "Go ahead and laugh," she mumbled into his chest. "My dignity has obviously fled, so you won't do any damage."

His hands felt really good as they rubbed up and down her back. It was soothing and she could almost forget that she'd spilled scalding hot coffee all over her front. She really should probably do something about that. But that would require taking her face out of his very nice, very solid chest and she didn't quite have the courage to do that yet.

He made a 'hmm' sound, but he didn't laugh. "Unless you're a total douche, I'd never laugh at someone else's pain," he informed the top of her head.

With another sigh Darcy straightened up and met his eyes. That lopsided grin was on his face again and she felt her breathing stutter just like it had the last time she'd seen him. The man was dangerous to her equilibrium. The fact that he was still holding her so she didn't fall again wasn't helping either.

"Darcy Lewis," she blurted out.

One of his eyebrows twitched and his grin widened a little. "Clint Barton. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Really?"

His grin softened into a real smile and he nodded. "I've wanted to introduce myself since the thing with Thor, but the timing was never right."

She frowned at him. "What about the day you hauled the equipment back into our lab?"

"You'd just walked into a door and I'd just told off those two agents for slacking. You were all flustered and it would have looked bad if I had stopped what I was doing then just to talk to a pretty girl."

Darcy flushed. "Oh God, you saw that?" Then the rest of what he said filtered in and she looked up at him wide-eyed. "You think I'm pretty?"

Clint's eyes swept over her and she shivered just like the first time she saw him. Only this time he was definitely seeing her. Then his lips twitched and he said, "Well, right now I think you look like a disaster, but in general, yes, I think you're very pretty."

"I wanted to lick your arms that day in the lab," she said without thinking.

His eyebrows shot up and he gave her a sexy smirk. " _Re-ally_."

Darcy clapped a hand over her mouth, mortified.

Clint leaned in and confided, "I almost dropped a box on my foot when you took your sweater off that afternoon. I've dreamed about the way your ass looked in those jeans."

She swallowed and slowly lowered her hand. She cleared her throat. "Well. Okay then."

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked hopefully.

That was a no-brainer. "Yes."

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at the lab around seven?"

Darcy thought about it and nodded. "That should work."

They stared goofily at each other for a moment before her phone belted out _Counting Stars_. Darcy winced. Shit. Jane. Meeting. So very late.

"I gotta go," she said apologetically.

Clint nodded in understanding, but kept his arm around her. "How 'bout I help you get where you're going so you don't break something?"

Darcy ducked her head. "I swear I'm not usually this clumsy, but yeah that's probably a good idea."

They started walking, or sliding in Darcy's case, to the conference room and she had to admit that even with as sucktastic as her morning had been, the day was definitely looking up.

-30-


End file.
